


Five Guys and A Girl

by zayntakesthepayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Neleanor - Freeform, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayntakesthepayne/pseuds/zayntakesthepayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam... Then there's Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Guys and A Girl

Louis smiles as the crowd goes absolutely crazy. The team are all running towards him, patting him on the back and telling him what a great job he had done. He jumps into Zayn’s awaiting arms and lets the boy spin him around as the two start cheering together.

  **____**

“Okay, okay, attention everyone!” One of Louis’ fellow teammates, Liam, calls out once the whole team is back in the locker room.

He jumps up on one of the benches and there’s a few whistles from the other boys because he’s shirtless. “I’d just like to start off  by saying thanks to coach Higgins,” he says and everyone cheers as coach gets a few pats on the back from the boys around him. “We wouldn’t have ever gotten this far without you. I’d also like to thank all of you here,” another round of cheers and whistles.

“But most of all, I’d like to thank our captain, Louis Tomlinson,” and then Louis’ smiling widely at Liam who’s now looking at him. “You totally kicked ass out there!” And once again, the team is cheering and Louis feels a hand on his back. He turns and finds Zayn smiling at him proudly.

“Party at my house tonight as a celebration! Invite everybody!” Liam finishes and then jumps down.

  **____**

“You going to the party tonight?” Zayn asks as he approaches Eleanor – who was just congratulating Louis on winning the season – and Louis.

“Hell yeah! Gonna get my party on!” Eleanor cheers with a small fist pump and Louis shakes his head but laughs.

“Might even find a guy drunk enough to hook up with you,” Zayn teases and Eleanor bumps his hip with an eye roll.

“Just because Liam was totally checking me out tonight,” she retorts and this time it’s Zayn rolling his eyes.

“Just because I’m prettier as a girl than you are,” Zayn continues on and Louis decides to walk off because he knows they won’t be stopping anytime soon.

  **____**

Louis sits in his car,  _still_ waiting for Eleanor and Zayn. It’s been ten minutes and Louis’ thinking about just ditching them.

But then he sees them with two other guys that Louis isn’t quite familiar with. As they get closer, Louis can see that one has blonde hair and the other has brown. With curls.

“Hey Lou, I hope you don’t mind but I told Harry and Niall that we could take them to the party,” Eleanor said as she slides in the front seat.

Louis shrugs and watches from the rear-view mirror as Zayn gets in on the right, the blonde one takes the middle, and the curly one sits on the left behind Eleanor.

“So, which ones Harry and which ones Niall?” Louis asks, turning in his seat.

“Niall,” the blonde one says, raising his hand a little.

“So that means you’re Harry,” Louis says, looking at the curly haired one who nods.

Louis nods back and then sits back in his seat.

**____**

“This party sucks,” Zayn states as he, Harry and Louis sit squished together on one of Liam’s couches.

“It isn’t that bad, you’re just angry because Liam’s hooking up with Danielle right now,” Louis says with a nudge of the shoulder.

Zayn, who’s sitting in between Louis and Harry, huffs and Louis watches as Harry places a comforting hand on Zayn’s arm. “You know, I bet if he knew you liked him, he’d be all for you.”

Zayn smiles at Louis, “I like him,” he says, nodding towards Harry.

“Me too,” Louis agrees and then Zayn stands up.

“I’m going to go get a drink, you guys want anything?” Harry and Louis both shake their head and Zayn shrugs before walking off.

It’s silent for a moment – well, not  _really_ silent, since the music is louder than Louis’ thoughts. But it’s silent between Louis and Harry.

“So, you like football?” Louis asks Harry who looks up from his drink and stares at Louis for a quick moment before shrugging.

“I don’t know, tonight was my very first game ever,” Harry admits and Louis’ shocked.

“Seriously?” Harry nods. “Well, did you like it?”

“It was alright, sport just really isn’t my thing,” Harry says and Louis is quite offended.

“How can sport not be your thing? Sport is everybody’s thing,” Louis pretty much snaps.

Harry raises his hands, “whoa, calm down, mate. Not everybody likes sport.”

Louis scoffs, “well then, what do you do in your free time?” He asks.

Harry shrugs, “I like art,” and Louis scoffs again. “What?”

“Nothing, it just figures that  _you_ like art,” Louis says.

“You know, Zayn likes art, too,” Harry finally snaps.

Louis sits up a little straighter and looks at Harry with one raised eyebrow, “what? No he doesn’t, he would’ve told me if he did.”

Harry shakes his head, “no, because he knows you’re too selfish to care. He said so himself.”

“No,” Louis shakes his head, “Zayn wouldn’t say something like that.”

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you ask him about art. See what he says,” and then Harry stands up and storms off.

  **____**

**(4:03 AM)**

**From: Louis**

**Zayn?**

**(4:05 AM)**

**From: Zayn**

**What the hell do you want? It’s four in the morning, this better be good.**

**(4:05 AM)**

**From: Louis**

**Do you like art?**

**(4:16 AM)**

**From: Zayn**

**Yeah.**

**____**

“Am I a horrible friend?” Louis asks.

“No,” Eleanor says, stops, thinks, and then, “yeah.”

“Did you know Zayn is into art?” Eleanor nods and Louis groans. “Am I the only one who didn’t know this?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Eleanor nods.

“Is he any good?” Louis asks.

Eleanor shrugs, “wouldn’t know, he’s never showed me anything.”

“Have you asked?”

“Many times. He always says ‘I’m nothing special. If you wanna see good art, talk to my friend, Harry’,” Eleanor replies.

Louis feels bad. He bets Zayn is an amazing artist. “Is Harry any good?”

“He’s amazing. He drew me once, I have a picture of it if you want to see.” Louis nods and Eleanor pulls out her phone, tapping a few things before handing it to Louis.

Louis can’t believe his eyes. “ _Harry_ did this?” He asks. The picture is so perfectly accurate and Louis really feels bad now because this is really good and he was being such a douche to Harry at the party.

  **____**

**(5:46 PM)**

**From: Louis**

**I’m sorry :(**

**(5:48 PM)**

**From: Harry**

**I know :)**

**(5:49 PM)**

**From: Louis**

**Could we possibly start over? :)**

**(5:50 PM)**

**From: Harry**

**Okay :)**

**(5:51 PM)**

**From: Louis**

**Starting with me taking you to a proper football game? :)**

**(5:52 PM)**

**From: Harry**

**Sounds perfect :)**

**____**

“So what’s going on with you and Harry?” Zayn asks Louis one day at school. They’re sitting at one of the cafeteria tables, waiting for Eleanor, Harry and Niall.

“What’s going on with you and Liam?” Louis retorts.

“I asked first,” Zayn says and Louis shrugs.

“I like him and I’ve been counting all the times we’ve hung out as dates, so we’ve been on twelve dates,” Louis says with a proud grin, “your turn.”

“I like him and we’ve barely said two words to each other,” Louis frowns.

“Seriously? No, I’m sorry, we can’t have that.” Louis stands up and Zayn’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“I’m going to go sit with Liam and the rest of the football team. You’re allowed to join me if you want,” Louis says and Zayn shakes his head.

“No! We can’t just sit with them,” Zayn says.

Louis rolls his eyes, “I think we can. I  _am_ the captain and you  _are_ one of the best players. We’re allowed to and we’re going to.”

  **____**

“So, you’re an artist?” Louis watches as Liam flirts with Zayn who sits there awkwardly, no clue as to what he’s supposed to do.

“Uh, yeah,” Zayn replies, looking down at his food. Louis can see the blush that rises to his best friend’s cheeks.

“You’re gonna have to show me your stuff one day,” Zayn nods, still looking as nervous as ever, and Louis smiles to himself.

He no longer feels selfish.

  **____**

Harry kisses Louis for the first time at school.

It’s in the middle of the hallway where everybody’s watching and Louis loves it.

“I like you,” Harry says simply, resting his forehead against Louis’.

Louis smiles, “I like you, too,” and then they’re kissing again.

  **____**

“Well, isn’t this nice,” Niall says as he and Eleanor sit alone at their usual lunch table. Zayn and Liam had disappeared, whereas Louis and Harry made a loud announcement that they were going to have sex in the bathrooms.

“Yeah, definitely,” Eleanor says with great sarcasm as she stabs her salad with a fork.

“So… All our friends are together now,” Niall points out a little awkwardly.

Eleanor nods. “Do you think we should kiss?” Niall shrugs and then nods and then they’re both leaning over the table as they kiss awkwardly.

When they part, Eleanor laughs, “that was awful,” she says and Niall nods, laughing along.

It goes silent again and then Eleanor stands up and walks around the table, sitting beside Niall, “this should be better,” she says and bites her lip.

Niall smiles and leans in once again for a kiss much better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback [here](http://acefanfictions.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
